dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Field Museum of Natural History
The Field Museum of Natural HistoryField Museum of Natural History websiteField Museum of Natural History - wikipedia is located in Chicago, and fist appears in Dead Beat. Description Based upon the actual institution, The Field Museum was founded in 1893 as the Columbian Museum of Chicago. Currently it is home to the most complete and best-preserved Tyrannosaurus rex fossil yet discovered, nicknamed Sue after its discoverer. In Dead Beat, Harry Dresden visits the museum and revives the fossil dinosaur in order to ride it into battle against a powerful necromancer. A ley line runs under the Museum.Small Favor, ch. 39 In the series ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Harry Dresden follows some clues left by the ghosts that Mortimer Lindquist called forth to help—they spattered red dots on a map at locations where there was necromancer activity. The Field Museum is one those locations. Dresden arrives to find an investigation going on for the murder of Dr. Bartlesby. Dresden looks around and Listens. A police officer, Henry Rawlins, was asking the security guard questions, rather than the detectives on the scenes. Rawlins gave Dresden a photo of Bartlesby's two assistants: Alicia Nelson and Li Xian. It turns out later that Alicia Nelson is really Corpsetaker, a necromancer.Dead Beat, ch. 13 Later, Dresden uses a GPS and the numbers he and Butters found on Bony Tony Mendoza's corpse at the Morgue to locate the Word of Kemmler. They find the Word in the Field Museum taped under the platform that held Sue's skull. When Grevane enters with Quintus Cassius, also known as Liver Spots and Snakeboy Dresden makes Butters leave, then he hastily skims through the book for Lasciel to read. Dresden threatens to burn it if he doesn't let him leave. That's when he is suddenly covered by snakes, fangs tearing at him. Grevane takes the book and leaves Dresden, handcuffed in Wizard manacles, in the hands of Liver Spots.Dead Beat, ch. 36 Liver Spots turns out to be Quintus Cassius, a former Denarian with a really major grudge against Dresden. Plus, he's desperate for a Coin and wants Dresden's coin of Lasciel. So he tortures Dresden for the enjoyment, planning to dissect him alive. Butters and Mouse rescue Dresden—Mouse kills him. His death curse is: "Die alone".Dead Beat, ch. 37 Dresden has an internal discussion with Lasciel and his double and learns about the Darkhallow.Dead Beat, ch. 38 Then Dresden re-animates Sue; he and Butters, who beats his Polka drums to keep Sue under command, set off to rescue the world from the Heirs of Kemmler through the streets of Chicago on an zombie T-Rex.Dead Beat, ch. 39 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Karrin Murphy informed Harry Dresden about the police finding a dead body ravaged by an animal and three different blood types on the scene.Proven Guilty, ch. 14 Notes References See also *Halloween External links *Field Museum - Wikipedia *The Field Museum *Sue at the Field Museum *A T. rex Named Sue | The Field Museum Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor